This invention relates generally to control of contaminants in water, and more particularly to such control as applied to contaminants in reservoirs or ponds, thereby to prevent, reduce or control contamination of the underground formation. The risk of contamination of fresh underground water or aquifers is thereby reduced or substantially eliminated.
Need for such control of contamination is known, Federal Government agencies, such as the EPA, providing programs addressed to alleviating such contamination. Recently the problem of selenium contamination of water drainage from the Kesterson Reservoir in the San Joaquin Valley has been addressed by the U.S. Department of the Interior, and the California State Water Resources Board. Proposals to alleviate such contamination have resulted in clean-up programs estimated to cost hundreds of million of dollars. Clearly, there is need for method and means to alleviate such problem, at much lower cost.